the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Reggie and the Penguin/Credits
Here are the full credits of Reggie and the Penguin (2015). Logos Opening Closing Directed by Tim Miller Produced by Tom McGrath Ted V. Miller Robert Zemeckis Written by Brian Roberts Screenplay by David Kidd Christopher Ford Executive Producers Tom McGrath Ted V. Miller John Lasseter Director of Photography Hoyte van Hoytema Production Designer Bill Boes Motion Designer Chris LaPai Editor Lesley Walker Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Christophe Beck Andy Samberg Jack Black Steve Carell Jamie Chung Anna Faris Kate McKinnon Anna Faris A Cruel and Unusual Films Production A Tim Miller Film Crawl Art Casting by Mary Hidalgo Sound Designer Randy Thom Traditional Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Supervising Sound Editors Jeremy Bowker Gary Rydstrom Cast Additional Voices Additional Story Managers Bob Peterson Andrew Stanton Story Story Artists Mark Zwick Art Character Designers Visual Art Visual Development Artists Grips Editorial Previsualization Workbook Modeling Modelers Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Ted Z. Production Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Titles Behind the Scenes Video Crew Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon. Special Thanks To the staff of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. at everyone who supported this production. Prints by FotoKem Shot on Kodak Rendered with RenderMan Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png MPAA.jpg|Approved No. 48826 IATSE_Frozen.png This Motion Picture © 2015 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2015 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Original Score © 2015 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits